Dollhouse
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: Not everyone is what they appear to be. -Song Fic-


**This was a request written for SapphireFox9. Sorry this took so long to write**

Hey girl,_ open__the walls, play with your dolls__  
__We'll be a perfect family.__  
__When you walk away, is when we really play__  
__You don't hear me when I say,__  
__"Mom, please wake up.__  
__Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens__  
__Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

The Uchiha were not all what they seemed. On the outside, mostly in public, they were basically perfect. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha had two handsome sons, Itachi being the eldest and Sasuke being the youngest. They were well known throughout the land. But on the inside, at home when it was just the family, everything wasn't what it seemed.

Kagome Higurashi was best friends with the eldest Itachi. They had been friends since middle school. In fact, she was so close with Itachi and the others, she was allowed to stay over with them. She also knew when something was bothering Itachi. It was a week after summer vacation had ended and school had begun. Itachi seemed distant, more closed off. The first week of school, she hardly saw him smile and when he did, it was a fake smile.

Now it'd be an understatement if Kagome said she had a small school girl crush on the Uchiha. She loved him. Not because he was super popular or that he happened to be a little wealthy. No. Kagome loved him because of who he was. Not because of his social status.

Itachi walked home alone after school. He passed by the bar where he saw his father, in one of his disguises, making out with a younger woman. She was obviously a slut from the way she dressed. She wore a tight black mini skirt that hardly covered her ass and had a tube top so tight it looked like someone had painted it on her.

He sighed and shook his head. When he got home, he passed by his brother's bedroom. Usually he would continue to his room, but he saw smoke coming from the small crack in his door. He peeked through the crack and sure enough, there was Sasuke, his beloved brother, smoking what appeared to be cannabis* with a few friends of his.

This hadn't been the first time he caught his father with a slut, and his brother smoking. Actually, it happened all summer long. He had tried to tell his mother, but she didn't appear to be listening to him. She was always sleeping with a beer bottle in her hand or beside the couch. So he just gave up. He was the only normal one in the house. He was the only one he didn't do such vulgar things. His family was screwed up to the core. The things done is the kitchen were unspeakable.

_Places, places, get in your places__  
__Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.__  
__Everyone thinks that we're perfect__  
__Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture__  
__Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?__  
__Everyone thinks that we're perfect__  
__Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E__  
__I see things that nobody else sees.__  
__(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E__  
__I see things that nobody else sees)  
_  
When guest were to arrive, they would straighten up. The beer cans and bottles of vodka and whiskey would be tossed in a trash can, the smell of cannabis was masked with air freshener, the lipstick stains and the glitter would quickly be washed away. It was as if they had been doing it for years. Everyone believed they were the perfect family. No one was allowed in the kitchen. No one other than the family. Not even his best friend was allowed in there.

Family pictures were taken once a week. Itachi would pose with his brother as if nothing was going on. He would smile. The smile that was fake on both faces. Itachi wanted a genuine smile. Not something fake. His life outside of his home was fake. He was the only one who saw the terrible things his family does.

Kagome worried about Itachi. She tried to talk to him, but he said there was nothing wrong and would flash her that fake smile. He may have seemed ok, but his eyes said otherwise. Over the years, she had gotten good at reading other people, especially those close to her. She often found herself thinking about the handsome Uchiha, wondering what was wrong. What was it that was bothering him?

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on__  
__Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.__  
__When you turn your __back she__pulls out a flask__  
__And forgets his infidelity.__  
__Uh-oh, she's coming __to__the attic, plastic__  
__Go back to being plastic.___

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens__  
__One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

Kagome wondered if something was wrong with his family. She observed them from afar. She wanted to know what was going on and was going to figure it out. The family was shopping together in a market that people hardly ever went to. It was there she noticed something on Fugaku's neck.

"_Is that... Pink lipstick?_" she squinted her eyes to see if she could get a better look. Sure enough, it was pink lipstick. Mikoto didn't wear lipstick that bright, or hardly any at all. She observed as Mikoto caught sight of the mark on his neck. She looked around her and pulled out a silver flask and took a big drink of it before quickly putting it in back in her purse.

Kagome was flat out shocked. So his father was a two-timer and his mother was an alcoholic? What about Sasuke. Nothing seemed wrong with him. Kagome put her sunglasses and hat into place as she passed them. Sasuke smelt like cologne and something else... "_Is that... Cannabis?_" she often smelt it on her way home. She usually passed by a group of guys that would smoke it.

She almost yelled when someone pulled her to the side, into another aisle. She looked up and saw Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Something was bothering you and I wanted to know what it was!" she whispered back to him. She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Itachi Uchiha, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

_Places, places, get in your places__  
__Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.__  
__Everyone thinks that we're perfect__  
__Please don't let them look through the curtains.___

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture__  
__Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?__  
__Everyone thinks that we're perfect__  
__Please don't let them look through the curtains.___

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E__  
__I see things that nobody else sees.__  
__(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E__  
__I see things that nobody else sees)_

Itachi sighed. He knew she would find out one way or another. "After I got home from vacation, everyone seemed perfectly normal. They held a welcome home party and everything. It was after the guest left that things started spiraling. I saw my mother grab a bottle of whiskey from under the sink and chug it like it was apple juice. She would pass out on the couch. My father would leave and return late at night with several hickeys on his neck and glitter all over his face. Not to mention the lipstick markings. Then I discovered my brother was smoking Cannabis..."

Kagome listened to him as he told her basically everything.

"Itachi... " she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Itachi put his head on her shoulder.

"I can't even mention the things that happen in the kitchen," he whispered."It's like im not part of the family anymore..."

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)__  
__Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls__  
__We'll be a perfect family.__  
_  
_Places, places, get in your places__  
__Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.__  
__Everyone thinks that we're perfect__  
__Please don't let them look through the curtains.___

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture__  
__Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?__  
__Everyone thinks that we're perfect__  
__Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
Itachi had had enough with the acts. He didn't want to be part of a family that everyone thought was perfect. He didn't want to participate in family photos where he had to pretend as if something was wrong. As if nothing was going on in his home.

"Why not come live with me," Kagome suggested. She pulled away from him and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Kagome, I-I couldn't..." He said.

"Itachi you live in a mad house. Your family is not who they used to be. You are not like them. Besides, I live on my own. I'd be nice to have a roommate." she smiled.

"Fine. Only on one condition," he spoke.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you agree to be my girlfriend," he stared at her as a dark blush formed on her cheeks.

"S-sure!" For the first time in a long time, Kagome saw him smile. Not a fake one, but a real genuine smile. From that day on, Itachi began to live with Kagome. They were happy together. Itachi didn't have to worry about his family anymore. As far as he was concerned, they probably didn't even notice he was gone.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E__  
__I see things that nobody else sees.__  
__(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E__  
__I see things that nobody else sees)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
*Cannabis is actually marijuana.


End file.
